leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vitios/Miscellaneous Champion Concepts
A bunch of UNFINISHED champion concepts Right now, Hikari is the only "complete" champion in this list, but I plan to have more soon. Champion info template still doesn't work for me.. -Hikari- Hikari is very unrefined and unfiinished, but I wanted to post something and this was the most complete concept I had. Hikari's meant to be fairly item independant and focused on protecting allies. You might notice that none of her abilities do any damage; That's intentional. Hikari, Harmony's Lament is a custom champion in League of Legends. Hikari's Abilities Hikari summons a spirit orb to orbit herself for a duration. While the orb orbits Hikari, this ability may be reactivated to launch the orb to a location. If the orb strikes an enemy spell or attack projectile, it will absorb it, nullifying the projectile. The orb can only absorb 2 projectiles. Upon reaching the end of it's trajectory, the orb will explode to blind enemies near it, causing them to miss their basic attacks. * 1000 |leveling= 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 1 / 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 / 3 220|cooldown=25 / 23 / 21 / 19 / 17 |cost=10|costtype=Focus|range=600}} Hikari creates a circular wall of energy around herself. While the wall is active, Hikari may not move. Enemies may not pass through this wall while allies can. In addition, allies inside of the wall recieve health based on their missing health every second. * 800 |leveling= 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 |cooldown=10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6|cost=5%|costtype=Maximum Health Per Second|range=}} Hikari channels for 1 second to link herself with an allied champion, redirecting all of the damage they take through the link and into Hikari for a duration. If too much damage passes through the link, it will break.|leveling= 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 |cooldown=|cost=20|costtype=Focus|range=1000}} After channeling for 2 seconds, Hikari sends a wave of energy outward from her location. This wave heals and removes all hostile effects from allied champions it hits. If the wave strikes an enemy champion, it will reveal and stun them for a duration. * 2000|leveling= 200 / 350 / 500 2 / 2.5 / 3 2 / 4 / 6 |cooldown=40 / 35 / 30|cost=10|costtype=Focus|range=Global}} Hikari Notes The ultimate is a line skillshot, similar to Ezreal's ultimate. -Eryus- Champion, the Title is a custom champion in League of Legends. Eryus's Abilities Upon exiting any form of stealth, Eryus's next attack will do increased physical damage. Eryus cloaks himself in darkness, becoming invisible for 1.5 seconds. While invisible, Eryus receives increased movement speed. This movement speed buff caps at 300% of Eryus's base movement speed. Each successive activation of this ability within 4 seconds of the last will cost 1 more Essence than the last. |leveling= 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% / 30% 20% |cooldown=1 |cost=1 |costtype=Essence |range= }} 20% / 25% / 30% / 35% / 40% |cooldown=0.5 |cost=15% |costtype=Current Health |range= }} Eryus Notes Eyrus uses Essence as a resource. Eryus has a pool of 10 Essence at all levels. 1 Essence is generated every 3 seconds. Category:Custom champions